Skull Absolution (Series)
Skull Absolution 'is a series created by MarioSonic1243 and Lifegoodkid2468. The series is a sequel to the original Konami game, Skullgirls. Gameplay The gameplay for this series is the same as the original Skullgirls game, allowing players to have a 3-on-3, 3-on-2, 3-on-1, 2-on-3, 2-on-2, 2-on-1, 1-on-3, 1-on-2, or 1-on-1 match. However, there are new systems in the game: *The series has a visual novel style simular to ''BlazBlue and Guilty Gear, having various endings depending on the choices the player makes. *Each game has 4 endings. 3, which are bad endings, and 1, which is the true ending. *The series features animated cutscenes, which is animated in order for each game: #''Trigger (First Game) #''Mad House ''(Second Game) #''Xebec, Inc. ''(Third Game) #''Studio Gallop ''(Fourth and Final Game) #''Studio Deen ''(Spin-Off series, ''Zugaikotsu no Naku Koro Ni, and fan-sequel movie to the original Disney movie, Wreck-It Ralph: Dark Hyperdrive) *The series has a mode called Deathmatch, which allows 4 people to fight at the same time, simular to Guilty Gear Isuka. *The Unknown System is the same as BlazBlue's Unlimited Form, where fighters have an alternate combo and hidden Distortion Drives. In Unknown Form, each Skull Character has 2 hidden Blockbusters. *In the third game and fourth game, there are guest characters simular to the Soul Calibur series. *Like BlazBlue, there's also glossary mode, where players can spend their play points to buy pictures made by other people, can watch animated cutscenes they have unlocked during story mode, and buy additional palettes and/or an Unknown Character. Main Games *Skull Absolution (Video Game)' - The first installment in the series and continues the story of the skull heart. (Note that Squigly's ending is the canonical ending for Skullgirls) *'Skull Generation' - The second game in the series and a sequel to the first game. *'Skull Cadenza '- Arcade port and downloadable remake port of the second game. *'Skull Redemption '- The third game in the series. In this game, Yatterman-1 and Yatterman-2 are guest characters. *'Skull Sacrifice - The fourth and final game in the series. This game concludes the story of the skull heart. Spin-Offs *Zugaikotsu no Naku Koro Ni '- MarioSonic1243's idea and story. It is a visual novel series developed by 07th Expansion and Lab Zero Games and a spin-off to the series. As the title says, the game is also part of 07th Expansion's "''When They Cry" series, which is known for the Higurashi series and Umineko ''series. (Note that the title means ''When the Skulls Cry.) *'Wreck-It Ralph: Dark Hyperdrive' - MarioSonic1243's fan-sequel movie to the original Disney movie, Wreck-It Ralph. Although it is not connected to the series, characters from the Skull series appear as in both cameo and corruption scene in which Turbo takes total control of Sour Beltsworth, a racer of Sugar Rush 3048, and starts attacking both Game Central Station and New Console City with an army of enemies from The Bureau: Xcom Declassified, Area 51, and ZombiU. This actually forces all video game characters to work together to save both GCS and NCC.